1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying refuse containers in a structure such as an office building.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Conventionally, refuse collection in an office building requires cleaning personnel to walk around every floor, collecting refuse in containers, e.g., large buckets, and bringing the container to a predetermined place by taking an elevator. Afterwards, the refuse will be brought out from the building and be stored at the location until it is gathered by a sweeper etc.
In this case, however, the cleaning personnel spend much time walking between the floor and the collection site, and/or for waiting for the elevator coming. Furthermore, since the elevator will be utilized by many people including visitors and residents, it is not desirable to use the elevator to transport refuse, as this may soil the elevator and produce undesirable odors.